Liquid products such as foods, cosmetic products, pharmaceutical products and the like are packaged in containers that are sealed to prevent contamination from tampering or environmental factors. Some of these liquids are sterilized prior to their encapsulation in a container and some liquids are sterilized along with their containers after encapsulation of the liquid. In either case, a sealed container is presented to the consumer and the consumer often has difficulty in opening the container. One particular method of encapsulating sterilized liquids in their container is commonly known as Blow-Fill-Seal (“BFS”). In this method liquid products are sterilized and immediately loaded to molded plastic bottles shortly after such containers are molded while the molded plastic is at an elevated temperature. This procedure reduces the cost of producing a sterilized product because the encapsulated liquid product and its packaging do not need to be sterilized after loading. This is particularly beneficial for products that cannot be sterilized after there are loaded to the bottle due to stability concerns. However, BFS produces container that must be opened by cutting through the container material and often consumers have trouble opening such containers. Further in the case of multiple use liquid products, such a pharmaceutical products, the consumer must also have a method of resealing the container from environmental factors and accessing its contents at another time. It would be useful if there were closure that opened sealed containers and thereafter permitted the user to close such containers to protect the contents from environmental factors. This need is met by the following invention.